You're the Only Exception
by JuliBooth
Summary: Perante tanto sofrimento, eles eram as únicas exceções.


**_YOU'RE MY ONLY EXCEPTION_**

**_Título:_**_You're the Only Exception_

**_Beta: _**_Michelle Neves_

**_Autor:_**_Juliana Alves_

**_Categoria:_**_Jisbon, 5ª temporada, Romance_

**_Advertências:_**_Nenhuma _

**_Classificação:_**_PG-13_

**_Capítulos:_**_One shot_

**_Completa:_**_[x] Yes [ ] No_

**_Nota_**:_Quando forem ler escutem a música __The Only Exception - Parmore__. _

**_~.~_**

Patrick tinha chegado ao CBI um pouco transtornado, Sophia sua psicóloga o tinha dado alta três horas atrás e o primeiro pensamento foi em voltar para casa, tomar um banho e dormir. Mas assim que esses pensamentos surgiram em mente, a lembrança de uma face sanguinária lhe encheu os olhos e ele desistiu da ideia.

Já havia se passado seis meses desde que ele tinha encontrado os corpos de sua esposa e filha, o tempo que passou no hospital psiquiátrico o ajudou a enfrentar o que estava passando, porém ele não podia impedir de ser atingido em cheio pelas imagens toda vez que fechava os olhos.

Olhando ao redor ele observou a agitação do local, vários agentes corriam de um lado a outro com pastas e arquivos. Cada um fazendo seu melhor para exercer a justiça e com isso ele soube que tinha tomado a decisão certa em estar ali. Ao ouvir seu nome ser chamado pela doce secretária do diretor, ele sorriu esperançoso.

- Boa tarde, Sr. Jane. Pode sentar. – Sorriu Minelli e o cumprimentou com um aperto de mão. – Fui informado que quer saber como vai o desenvolvimento do caso Red John.

- Isso mesmo, gostaria de saber se estão perto de encontrá-lo. – Quis saber ele timidamente.

- Sr. Jane, sinto dizer, mas as investigações estão paradas e não temos nenhuma pista nova. – Falou Minelli com pesar e assistiu a face de Patrick se entristecer.

- Entendo.. mas para falar a verdade, eu queria saber se posso ajudá-los com a investigação.

O primeiro pensamento de Minelli foi dizer um não, mas sabia que o homem que estava em sua frente tinha se tornado um homem com objetivo, iria tentar pegar o assassino de sua família com sua ajuda ou não. Entretanto o diretor estava incerto sobre o que fazer, o Agente Giffin abandonou o caso dizendo que era uma perda de tempo, que Red John só estava brincando com eles. E só agora no período da tarde que ia informar a equipe da Agente Sênior Teresa Lisbon que eles estavam com o caso e que possivelmente teriam a ajuda de Patrick Jane.

Para seu alívio a secretária o chamou antes que pudesse dar uma resposta a ele e com um pedido de desculpas saiu da sala. Assim que avistou sua melhor agente a chamou de lado:

- Teresa, que bom que chegou. – Falou ansioso despertando a curiosidade e preocupação dela. – Eu queria informar que o caso Red John está sobre seu comando.

- Caso Red John? – Perguntou confusa, não assistia muita TV e os jornais que comparava sempre acabavam sem ser lidos por causa do corre-corre do dia a dia.

- Sim aquele que matou a esposa e filha de um mentalista.

- Oh.. Ok. Quem foi que abandonou dessa vez?

- Giffin. – Sorriu ele, sabia que ela desconfiaria que era um caso sem solução. – Mas o problema não é esse. O marido da vítima está aqui e quer ajudar nas investigações.

- _Sir_, não podemos permitir que parentes se intrometam nas investigações.

- Eu sei, mas ele precisa disso. Só por um tempo. – Quase implorando ele esperou ela decidir.

- Ok. Mas só por um tempo. Onde ele está?

Com um sorriso aliviado Minelli a guiou até a sala dele, na metade do caminho o celular dela tocou e enquanto se encaminhava para a sala do chefe ela dava ordem pelo aparelho. Quando finalmente chegou na sala tomou um susto, um par de olhos azuis a encarava de volta e ela não conseguiu escutar o que Minelli falava, apenas se sentiu sufocar, seu coração se acelerou e sua pele se arrepiou. Não podia ser, podia?

Patrick também não esperava o que estava bem em sua frente, seu coração corria tão rápido que ele pensou que poderia sair pela boca, sua garganta se apertou e suas pupilas dilataram quando ele colou seu olhar no dela.

- Teresa? – Sussurrou ele e por pouco não foi ouvido.

- Patrick, é você? – Ela não esperou respostas apenas correu e o abraçou.

Minelli observava a cena boquiaberto sem saber o que fazer, não fazia a melhor ideia de que eles se conheciam. Ele os encarou novamente, e uma questão martelava em sua cabeça.. De onde eles se conheciam?

**_[Flashback on...]_**

_Patrick Jane odiava a escola, principalmente se ele estava no último ano do colegial, que estavam no meio do ano e que essa era a terceira escola em quatro meses. Ele estava com raiva, muita raiva. Havia visto seus pais brigando novamente, sua mãe ameaçou sair de casa e como sempre acontecia o pai dele chorava implorando para ela ficar, que conseguiria manter o emprego dessa vez. _

_Ele não conseguia._

_E aqui estava Patrick novamente, trocando de escola. Já estava com 18 anos e podia fazer o que quiser, mas não o fazia para não ver seu pai carregando mais um fardo. _

_Sua mãe era uma boa pessoa, mas a ameaça de que iria embora o atormentava dia a dia, sabia que era difícil para ela, mas era para ele também. Porém o que mais doía era sempre escutar a lembrança._

_Ela sempre lembrava as burradas que seu pai fazia, não importava há quanto tempo atrás tinha ocorrido, sempre voltavam. _

**_When I was younger I saw  
>My daddy cry and curse at the wind<br>He broke his own heart and I watched  
>As he tried to reassemble it<br>And my momma swore that she would  
>Never let herself forget<br>And that was the day that I promised  
>I'd never sing of love if it does not exist<em>**

_Quando eu era jovem eu vi  
>Meu pai chorar e amaldiçoar o vento<br>Ele partiu seu próprio coração e eu assisti  
>Enquanto ele tentava o consertar<br>E a minha mãe jurou que ela  
>Nunca mais se deixaria esquecer<br>E foi nesse dia que eu prometi  
>Que eu nunca cantaria sobre amor se ele não existisse<em>

_Descontando sua raiva na grama do grande pátio ele avistou a faixa indicando que o baile de formatura estava próximo e que todos arrumassem um par. Ele não queria ter um par, não acreditava mais em amor. Tinha tido uma namorada há alguns meses, mas ela o traiu e isso o feriu de um modo brutal, então ele resolveu deixar o amor de lado, pois se seus pais não conseguiam ser felizes, ele não iria conseguir também. _

_Mas antes que seus pensamentos voltassem para mais uma onda de martírio ele foi atingido em cheio por um pequeno corpo, assim que se levantou deu de cara com um par de olhos verdes._

_- Desculpe, eu não vi você.. Droga, sou muito estabanada. Estava indo para quadra. – Falou a sorridente menina, ela tinha um sorriso de covinhas e não parecia ser mais velha que ele. Tinha uma bola de basquete em mãos, calçava um tênis preto e um short que mostrava as pernas torneadas para uma menina tão pequena, mas o que chamou sua atenção foi a camisa de jogadora que era, definitivamente, maior que ela. – Oi.. sou Teresa. _

_- Patrick. – Ele sorriu e ele soube naquele momento que tinha cometido o pior erro de sua vida. _

_Ele tinha se apaixonado perdidamente por ela. _

**_But, darling, you are the only exception  
>Well, you are the only exception<br>Well, you are the only exception  
>Well, you are the only exception<em>**

_Mas, querido, você é a única exceção  
>Você é a única exceção<br>Você é a única exceção  
>Você é a única exceção<em>

_Três meses se passaram, Patrick e Teresa se tornaram meio que inseparáveis._

_Ela sempre era a cobaia de suas facetas com os jogos e as adivinhações._

_Ele estava presente em cada partida de basquete que ela jogava._

_Então ninguém ficou surpreso quando ele a chamou para ir ao baile, ele estava tão ansioso que mal tocava o chão. Mas assim que ele via que perderia o rumo de seus sentimentos ele parava respirava fundo e ia devagar, não queria passar pelo mesmo que seus pais, nem os amigos deles, ou qualquer adulto parecia passar._

**_Maybe I know somewhere  
>Deep in my soul that love never lasts<br>And we've got to find other ways  
>To make it alone or keep a straight face<em>**

_Talvez eu sei que em algum lugar  
>No fundo da minha alma que o amor nunca dura<br>E temos que achar outras maneiras  
>De fazer isso sozinhos ou ficar com uma expressão séria<em>

_Teresa sabia o que passava na vida de Patrick, ela era a única que ele confiava contar seus segredos. Assim como ela, não podia negar que entendia o medo que ele tinha em se entregar, sua família também não era perfeita. Nas vezes que o pai bebia o ambiente ficava totalmente tenso em sua casa e era em Patrick que ela se refugiava, a dor deles era igual. _

_Durante um tempo a solidão foi bem vinda, a distancia que se manteve dos outros a fazia se sentir segura e isso era o que mais presava, bem.. até conhecê-lo, depois disso seu mundo virou de cabeça para baixo. _

_Teresa tinha feito algo que nunca pensou ser possível._

_Ela se apaixonou por Patrick._

**_And I've always lived like this  
>Keeping a comfortable distance<br>And up until now I had sworn to myself that I'm content with loneliness  
>Because none of it was ever worth the risk<br>Well, you are the only exception  
>Well, you are the only exception<em>**

_E eu sempre vivi assim  
>Mantendo uma boa distância<br>E até agora eu tinha jurado a mim mesma que eu estava contente com a solidão  
>Porque nada disso algum dia valeu a pena<br>Mas, você é a única exceção  
>Você é a única exceção<em>

_O baile de formatura foi no mesmo dia que comemoraram quatro meses do esbarrão. Patrick apareceu na porta dela e foi recebido pelos seus pais. Estava trajado com smoking e sapatos polidos ele esperou ansioso que ela descesse as escadas. Assim que a avistou não pode deixar de suspirar, para tentar acalmar o tremor do corpo, o vestido verde que ela usava realçava ainda mais os olhos dela e combinava perfeitamente com a faixa que ele tinha na cintura. _

_O par estava perfeito. _

_Mas antes ele pegou a caixinha que havia trazido e de lá tirou o arranjo que ficaria no pulso dela, uma suave rosa verde. Teresa sorriu e quis saber onde ele tinha conseguido um rosa daquela cor. Mas deixou isso de lado, conversariam sobre isso depois._

_Dizer que o baile foi mágico seria eufemismo, não ganharam como o rei e a rainha, eles não se importavam apenas sorriram, dançaram e assim que o relógio marcou meia noite eles selaram os lábios num beijo doce. _

_Após a festa ele a deixou em casa, com a promessa que ele iria tentar, que ele abriria exceção para viverem esse amor. _

_Mais um mês passou, entre a correria das provas finais e a ansiedade de receberem as cartas das universidades eles tiravam tempo para se aproveitarem, respirar fundo e se acalmarem perante a confusão dos dias corridos. _

_Ela recebeu a carta primeiro, iria para Califórnia. _

_Ele para Chicago. _

_Essa foi a primeira dor que compartilharam, seriam separados. Cada um para um canto do país. Não queriam, não podiam. _

_Não tinham escolhas._

_Teresa viajaria no dia seguinte, eles combinaram de se encontrar no hotel da cidade, ficar sozinhos em uma das casas estava fora de cogitação. A única solução era essa. _

_- Você está certa disso? – Questionou ele. Estava com medo também, nunca tinha feito isso. Nunca tinha encontrado alguém que valesse a pena._

_- Patt, eu quero. Eu não posso me despedir sem saber como é. – Sorriu ela e o acariciou amavelmente no rosto. - Eu quero descobrir isso com você. _

_Ele sorriu, queria descobrir isso só com ela. _

_Naquela noite eles fizeram amor pela primeira vez. Não apenas um com o outro, mas cada um descobriu o que era fazer amor pela primeira vez ali, naquele hotel. _

_O silêncio dominou o quarto, mas não era incomodo. _

_Ele sabia que quando ela acordasse iria embora, e mesmo sabendo disso ele queria ter a prova que aquilo tudo foi real. _

_Na manhã seguinte ao abrir os olhos ele encontrou a camisa que ela usava em cada jogo de basquete, sua camisa da sorte, como ela sempre dizia. _

_Um bilhete se encontrava na mesinha. _

_Apenas uma frase, sem despedidas.._

_"__Você é minha única exceção"_

**_I've got a tight grip on reality, but I can't  
>Let go of what's in front of me here<br>I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up  
>Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream, whoa<br>You are the only exception  
>You are the only exception<br>You are the only exception_**

_Eu tenho muita noção de realidade, mas eu não consigo  
>Deixar o que está na minha frente<br>Eu sei que você está partindo quando você acordar de manhã  
>Me deixe com uma de prova de que isso não é um sonho<br>Você é a única exceção  
>Você é a única exceção<br>Você é a única exceção_

**_[Flashback off]_**

- Vocês já se conhecem? – Perguntou Minelli quebrando o encanto.

- Sim, já faz um tempo. – Comentou Patrick e colocou uma mecha de cabelo dela atrás da orelha, seu braço estava possessivamente na cintura dela.

- Nos conhecemos na escola. Depois disso nunca mais nos vimos. – Disse ela e sorriu para ele e esquecendo onde estava e as barreiras que construiu ao longo dos anos, acariciou a face dele, como tinha feito tantas vezes no passado. – Eu sinto muito, por tudo o que aconteceu. Eu não sabia que era você.

- Eu sei, você já teria me procurado. – Sorriu ele, mas a encarou receoso. – Não teria?

- Claro. – Disse ela e pegou na mão dele. Os dedos se entrelaçaram naturalmente, ela olhou para o seu chefe e pediu permissão para sair. Ao passar pelo departamento todos os olhares se voltaram para ela, mas Teresa não ligou.

Com a bolsa, chaves do carro e um sorriso jamais visto por eles, ela deixou o ambiente, com algumas instruções Patrick a guiou para o hospital pegou as malas que tinha levado para lá e sem mais palavras ela o levou para sua casa.

No sofá, enquanto esperava ela preparar o café e o chá, ele pensava em como sua vida tinha dado mais uma reviravolta, estava ferido por ter perdido sua família, amava a esposa, não como amou Teresa, como ela nunca encontrou.

Construiu uma família, estava confortável, sabia que assim não se magoaria, mas então o destino o feriu de novo, mas talvez isso seria mais uma peça necessária para seu quebra cabeça ser completo. Demoraria para superar a perda de suas meninas. Mas teria ajuda, sabia que com Teresa podia contar, com ela seria mais fácil. Seria natural.

Aspirando o ar da sala ele pode sentir o cheiro inconfundível dela, o cheiro que já não mais tinha na camisa. Ele foi até a mala e retirou de lá o objeto que o manteve são em muitos momentos.

Teresa chegou na sala e sorriu ao ver a cena em sua frente, ele estava deitado no sofá abraçado a sua camisa. Na mesinha uma foto deles na escola, estavam abraçados olhando um para o outro como se o resto do mundo não existisse. Ela não lembrava da foto, mas sabia que tinha sido depois de algum jogo. Estava vestida com a camisa e sentada no colo dele. As lembranças a atingiu suavemente e ela sorriu.

Sentando no chão ela ficou cara a cara com ele, com uma carícia ela viu ele abrir os olhos e o azul cintilar em sua direção.

- Eu nunca tive a oportunidade de dizer. – Sussurrou ele.

- Dizer o quê?

- Que você é minha única exceção.

E sem mais demora ele a beijou, apenas um toque singelo dos lábios. Porém Teresa sabia o quanto era verdadeiro.

Eles eram quebrados e mesmo contra todas as expectativas eles se consertaram, ao longo da vida não deram chance para se partirem novamente, se fecharam numa muralha que ninguém conseguia ultrapassar.

Mas como aconteceu anos antes eles dariam uma chance.

Eles abririam uma exceção.

**_Well, you are the only exception  
>And I'm on my way to believing<br>Oh, and I'm on my way to believing_**

_Mas, você é a única exceção  
>E eu estou a caminho de acreditar<br>Oh, e eu estou a caminho de acreditar_

**_THE END_**


End file.
